A serial bus system, in which various terminals (nodes) are linked by either a cable having 4-6 conductors or an optical fiber, is described in IEEE Standard 1394. In this context, at least one node can be designed to be able to assume additional data-management functions for the network (bus management).
In addition to the above-mentioned standard, there is a bus-independent extension which is referred to by the name HAVi (Home Audio Video interoperability). This HAVi specification (“The HAVi Specification 1.0”) describes, in particular, the remote control of devices, using a resource manager which seizes a resource on demand and releases it again.
The HAVi standard provides that a request for transmission capacity which cannot be satisfied due to the current bus loading is rejected.